The New Knights Of Equestria
by RWslend3022
Summary: A country ravaged by war reaches out in need of aid and being the fair ruler she is, Princess Celstia lends them a hoof but to her surprise in return they send three unruly but powerful knights as a gesture, how will these three adjust to a new and somewhat more mundane style of life, will they get along well, or is this a train wreck waiting to happen! REWORK INBOUND!
1. Breaking the news

hey there everyone, this story has been re-written several times but I'm still not sure, tell me what you all think and if I should continue or not because id rather not waste yall's time, also I'm not up to date on the show so this takes place a little after the main six defeat the magic stealing wizard guy (Hope you all know before you start to read that I haven't seen much of the show in forever :P), you know the one, well that's all I gotta say so ill shut up and let you all get to the story,

hope you enjoy

* * *

"Alright, relay my letter to me" said the alicorn, sitting on his throne as a unicorn holding a scroll with his magic, as he finishes writing the last of what the alicorn had said, he cleared his throat and transcribed the letter.

"As I send this letter my people are recovering from a bloody war, i understand the relationship between our kingdoms has gone no further than a simple trading agreement but from near defeat my people struggle, so I hold my pride and implore you with most sincerity, Princess celestia, help my people, we require supplies, food, horsepower, anything you may send would be overwhelmingly appreciated." the unicorn recited, the king brought a hoof to his face "no,no,NO! I sound like begging colt, ugh, with the restorations being stalled once again we need the aid of the equestrians, but with all this stress i can hardly gather my thoughts properly!"

The alicorn continued his small rant his red fur and deep red mane being a visible mess, the unicorn had steadied his glasses and waved down the attention of his fair king "my lord, allow me to write it, you _do_ have enough to worry about with this whole situation" said the black and violet unicorn in a calm tone.

"Would you, that would be wonderfully helpful Theta" proclaimed the king, Theta took a knee "anything to serve you, king Erma"

4 days later...

* * *

Theta entered through the large double doors to the throne room, the stained glass lining the ceiling let a rainbow of light through as he trotted up to the throne where the king sat, a pot of violet flowers on a stand beside him sat getting itself thoroughly inspected by the king, his fascination broken by the entering of Theta.

"my lord, we have gotten a return letter from the princess celestia, ehem, king Erma, i believe i have a grasp of your strife, allow me a few days to put together the necessary resources together and i will send you as much support as you require to see that your people recover." finished Theta, 'short and to the point maybe i shouldn't have put so much effort into my first letter' thought Theta as he looked to the king for further instructions "splendid, we must find a way to repay the princess!" exclaimed the king as he stood and began to pace "but with what, we aren't in any position to give resources we don't have, our military has been nearly destroyed, hmm" he continued to pace deep in thought when Theta once again waved him down "you do have something you are able to spare without losing much, your three royal captains Lightning road, Silver Strings, Stardust, as your three most trusted and skilled captains it should make a statement of your gratitude, as well as get those idiots out of my mane."

Theta mumbled that last part to himself, the king seemed to think about it now focusing on whether to go with Theta's proposed plan, he had to admit it was a great plan on paper, but for Erma to part with those three was like to say goodbye to his own children, they are unruly and sometimes obnoxious but he has mentored the three and watched over them like his own for years, not to mention the trio were only just 17 the exception that Stardust was 16! Yet they had fought in the war as valiantly as his generals and with more anger and ferocity then Erma realized they were capable of, risking their lives to protect their homes, not just that, the three of them were valuable in their unique abilities as well, Stardust's magical capabilities greatly exceeding others at even such a young age and his training only worked to refine his power, Lightning road was the fastest pegasus in the land much more than that though, lightning courses through his body that makes him as dangerous as a raging storm, and as far as i'm aware Silver strings is just an average earth pony or should at least seem like it at first glance, though without magic or flight he has kept up with and at moments surpassed his brothers at crucial moments, with his guitar in hoof he is an excellent musician but an even greater warrior.

The king was even deeper in thought, Theta cleared his throat catching the kings attention "my lord, you have nothing else of value to give, they have faced the outside world together before they came here and it's because of how infamous they became for slaying monsters and stopping crime organizations that made you reach out to them, they will be fine, and it's not like you won't still have your generals and army to protect the kingdom." finished Theta, he walked up to the king from his spot beside the throne "I can arrange everything, there isn't any more need to stress over this."

The king gazed down at his aid thoughtfully "thank you, summon the boys here immediately and inform the princess of the exchange at once!" said the king raising his voice a bit, Theta took his leave with a smile on his face "at once, my lord."

A week later...

* * *

"Alright, this is your last chance Stardust, if you did something to piss off king Erma fess up now!" said a Silver coated stallion slightly agitated, his mane coming down to uneven ends, the yellow unicorn with a mess of white and gold hair settled down on his head seemed just as agitated "I told you Silver, I didn't do anything what's to say you didn't do something huh" retorted the unicorn.

Then a pegasus with a deep blue coat and tamed spiky hair walked between them "none of us will know until we go in, just remember guys 'innocent till proven guilty'" both nodded and the three stepped through the large set of doors and to the large throne where the king and his aid awaited.

The three trotted to there unknown fate as the look on king Erma's face only gave away a stern strong vibe that made Stardust and lightning road uneasy intel they saw that silver strings was looking at the king in a confused manner with a bit of worry in his eye's "king Erma? What's the matter?"

Lightning road and Stardust had both eased up, Silver strings was known to have a sort of sixth sense for emotion and or being able to see things before they happen, but for whatever reason his instincts where usually right and once again they were.

"Hello boys, I'm fine, it's just that, it seems that your time here is up" the three's eyes grew wide as they looked at eachother "where getting fired!? I knew this was going to happen one of these days! Where going to have to find new jobs, a new place to stay and-" Stardust's outburst was interrupted by king Erma as he raised a hoof to silence the him.

"No boys, your not 'getting fired' in return for the support of a kingdom i have chosen to thank them with my three most talented captains loyalties and services" explained king erma, the three where once again struck speechless the only thing lightning road was able to utter out given a few seconds was "what?"

"You three will be the knights to the 'princess celestia' your loyalties now lie to her and her kingdom as well as its people, the king had nothing else to give as we were receiving resources and such from them, any other gesture would seem miniscule or just plain half assed" chimed in Theta beside the king, the king then slowly nodded.

'That fucking weasle' thought Silver strings, staring daggers at the snooty unicorn lightning road stayed silent but Stardust openly voiced his disdain for the idea "come on! After we just got done with this whole war with the abyssal ponies, after we merged and became that 'thing' to kill Striker Skies and Bottomless Depth? We just got settled down, and now your sending us away, did you get bored of us?" Stardust was yelling this at the king the king silenced him this time with a yell of his own " **SILENCE!"**

He sighed "look boys, its not at all easy for me to say this but it's because of all those things that you must go, its not just about the gift to this nation, you boys have accomplished so much but you three have spent nearly your whole lives here, although you only 'officially' joined my ranks 5 years ago, you have all been achieving staggering heights since you were young" Stardust perked at this.

"It would be a crime for me to keep the three of you tied down here, when there is so much out in the world for you to see and do, this seemed like the best way to insure you continue to learn and grow as amazing young stallions" the three brothers looked at eachother, then silver strings scoffed "alright, alright fine just don't cry will you, ya old horse also i'm only going because i want to, not like i want to stick around this dump anyway!" exclaimed Silver strings, lightning road smirked "ya like i want to hang out around here anyway, i guess where the ones getting bored i also guess that means your right" stated lightning road, Stardust just seemed peeved "if i ever come back Im TPing this castle."

Then suddenly they all looked there king dead in the eye's and took a knee "It was an honor serving you, king Erma" the three said in unison before turning around and leaving the way they came in 'bunch of annoying brats they are… ill miss them, ha not likely' thought Theta.

3 days later, in the middle of the ocean…

* * *

"Ugh, i'm gonna be sick" complained Stardust hanging off the railing of the boat, sitting nearby was silver strings cradling his silver base ing his hooves "i'm going to be sick just listening to you complain" just then lightning road landed having taken a short flight "welp, i can't see land in any direction" said lightning, he went to sit beside silver strings "well whatever, i just hope we get some action in this new place or whatever, also that we get to meet new people, id be boring if these guys took everything seriously like they do in vanguard, nobody can take a joke we might get in more trouble over there then before" sighed silver strings.

"Don't worry about it man" lightning road placed a hoof on his brothers shoulder "i've got a good feeling about this place."

* * *

I'm going to put a lot more detail into the next chapter and hopfully it will be longer, the events from before this are from my unpublished fic which is a complete mess and at this point unsalvageable, once again send your feed back on how I did, hope it was to your liking :D


	2. welcome to Equestria

**Alright, I wanna thank deadly instinct for the feedback, I appreciate you, also I would have you as a beta reader but I don't know how :P**

 **continue to review and such so that I may become a better writer in the end or at least know you all like what you see, ima just let you read now.**

* * *

It was a sunny day on the docks of what the three assumed was a fishing town, seagulls called in the morning air a small breeze was blowing as the smell of seawater bathed the ship in its dew, the steam boat came to a stop and lowered a plank for its passengers to make it to land.

Silver strings crossed it as lightning road simply had flown to the docks, they wore very impressive looking blue and black trim armor with boots that reached their knees in several layers of mettle and steel plates that protected their whole backs, lightning roads being the exception as it had two openings for his wings, the steel plate was attached to a sort of armored neck brace that protected their vitals and came up and over their heads only leaving openings for their ears to breath, the piece covered most of their faces only leaving a long slit for the eyes which ended at the tip of there muzzles just under their noses as to not obscure there eyes.

The two stood on the docks a moment before a still sick Stardust fumbled over the boats safety railing, doing a small flip, hitting his back squarely on the dock before plummeting into the water "it's a good thing he was to sick put on his armor, I knew this was going to happen too" said Silver strings as he and lightning road trotted to the edge of the dock to look down into the water.

A few sailors came by with life preserves and searched the water from the dock before jumping down to rescue the drowning unicorn, an older horse came beside the two armor clad ponies and spoke "he with you?"

Both nodded, he chuckled then spoke again "is it sea sickness, or motion sickness"

Silver strings sighed "unfortunately for us, motion sickness."

"Hm quite unfortunate indeed, that's some mighty fine armor you boys got" he commented, he must have wanted to strike up conversation, or maybe he was suspicious of the three for some reason, the old horse trotted to Stardust as they had just brought him up, he must have surrendered his lunch to the sea because he was already looking somewhat better, the sailors on the other hoof seemed like they themselves were about to throw up.

Lightning road diverted his attention from Stardust to the town, but not just the town but the landscape itself to him it was so colorful and full of life, the citizens seemed happy and cheerful to such an extreme that it struck concern to the lightning Pegasus, the young colts and Phillies ran through the streets seemingly without a care in the world, there was near no sign of struggle except for a pony on a bench doing a crossword puzzle.

"Yo, Silver what do you think so far" said lightning road as he nudged his brother to examine the town, he did so and laughed a bit "well, it's definitely more colorful, at least compared Vanguards poo brown and gun steel color scheme these people look like they haven't had to fight for their lives even once" said silver strings, lightning road agreed with a nod.

A few young colts had stopped there horse play (lol) as they noticed the pair examining the town and had run up to greet them the way colts do "woah, you guys look awesome! Said the first of the four, lightning road responded 'i know right' before making a full turn to let the colts bask in his undeniable awesomeness.

Silver strings shook his head then went to see the recovering Stardust who was still a bit wobbly on his hooves "how ya feeling big guy" teased the silver stallion, the gold unicorn looked up to him "better, i now need to get back on that ship because i left my armor there" he groaned, Silver put a hoof on his shoulder "I'll get it, you go with lightning road i want to get to the castle as soon as possible so we can relax" the unicorn responded 'cool beans' as Silver strings boarded the ship, he noticed that he could in fact see the castle off in the distance from there location sticking out of the side of a mountain, or at least that's most likely the castle, he wondered what the princess would be like along with their work, if he were to guess by his surroundings alone what work as a knight here would be like he would assume it would be tame or even boring, but there is only one way to find out.

Canterlot, a few hours later…

* * *

"Princess Celestia, i came as soon as you summoned me, what's the emergency? Whatever it might be i can handle it!" exclaimed the purple alicorn, her hair evenly cut and kept straight and her purple and green baby dragon sidekick agreed before starting to fall over do to the sheer size of his backpack, twilight had noticed that the three other princesses were all in attendance, this included Luna and Cadance both in their own thrones beside the princess Celestia, this made twilight even more determined to prove herself, as if defeating tirek wasn't enough.

"Now settle down twilight, it's not that type of emergency you have already 'proven' yourself several times over, this can be considered another test though for you" explained Celestia, Twilight tilted her head in confusion "a test? What's it about, am i going to need to show my work" she said now reaching for her backpack that was now crushing the baby dragon "twilight, you should know by now its not one of those type of tests" said Princess Cadance, once again twilight sat down confused once again.

"Well then what type of test?" asked the alicorn, princess Celestia closed her eyes a bit then replied "about half a month ago, i was contacted by a country across the sea to the south-east they needed supplies and aid after having finished a brutal war that crippled their lands, so i sent them the support there people required and they insisted on sending us something in return and have decided to send us there three most trusted knights as they had nothing else to send."

Twilight listened on as she continued to explain "twilight, your task is to take these knights in, as an up and coming princess it is important that you have loyal followers that would fight for you, though your friends have made great progress unlocking the power of friendship, i'm curious to see how you start again from scratch, besides assigning guards to you now seems overdue" Celestia lightheartedly said that last part, Luna closed her eyes in a smile and Cadence nodded agreement "alright I'll do it… where are they" said twilight, Celestia answered "they may not have arrived yet, who knows how far there land is from Equestria…"

just then a guard walked in, but not just any guard, it was Flash sentry the new captain of Princess Cadences private guard, he took a quick knee and stole a glance at Princess twilight who blushed "my guards have informed me that the three new royal knights have arrived, they are being escorted here as we speak" he said confidently, Princess Cadence thanked him, he bowed his head and took his leave.

Just outside the castle…

* * *

"First a boat then a train? I hate this place!" he was then punched in the shoulder by Silver strings, the three where in there complete sets of armor, the only difference in Stardusts being that his helmet piece had hole for his horn, the two guards now escorting them through the castle "hey, you boys seem a little young to be full fledged knights don't you think" said the guard to there left trying to sound older than what he really is.

"No, i wouldn't say so" answered Silver strings nonchalauntly, a few of the guards laughed "I don't know, i think that the nice armor and title is compensating for something" said the guard in a cruel tone, once again the guards laughed, Star didn't take this lightly "so what your trying to say is that Vanguards most skilled knights are below you, just some guards?" the guard seemed amused and stopped the rest in the middle of a large hallway "I'm not saying, I'm implying it" he said once again laughing at them with a few dozen extra guards, Silver strings then stepped up "you sir, have insulted my home and my brothers, so you best hope you can backup your claims."

Silver had reached for his bass guitar that was slung on his back, when he was stopped by lightning road "hey wait, can we get in trouble for this?" he said in a bemused fashion, Silver strings stopped to think about it "hm, we are the newcomers to this land, and we are a higher rank than them as a start, besides 'we don't know how this land works' it will be a complete misunderstanding" said Silver Strings as he had fully grasped the neck of his guitar and now held it like a weapon, lightning and Star had both turned around, smiles adorned on there faces and in unison the two said "good!"

* * *

 **I know its not longer at all but I needed to know, do you all want to read the fight scene with the royal guards?**

 **if you liked fav or follow or do nothing (plz don't ;-;) or best of all tell me what you think, I don't know when the next update will be but I'm gonna take my time with the next one, make it a good one, welp ill see yall there :D**


	3. The Home Remedy

**I was meaning to keep writing but got distract with stuff, regardless its to early for me to start disappearing on yall who ever you are so here, I kinda like how this one turned out but what do you think?**

* * *

The three had made it to the large set of double doors that seemed a lot like there old castle "welp, we've kept our new boss waiting for long enough" said lightning road, Stardust was quick to correct him "i think you mean bosses, I can feel the magic of four alicorns in there" his brothers looked at him like he was crazy for a minute "what? Your joking" scoffed lightning road, Silver strings stepped up to him and plainly told him to 'tell the truth' "i'm not kidding, honestly there magic all together like this is pretty overbearing, like something is weighing heavily on my head and pressing on me" he said in an uncharacteristically monotone fashion.

Tis was enough to convince his brothers, not that the answer lied on the other side of the doors in front of them "four alicorns, this country might have a reason for being so calm, the power of one alicorns seems like overkill to any normal opponent, and four? that's scary" said silver strings wisely.

The Star opened the door with his magic and the three trotted down the large hallway, stained glass murals lined the hallway and roof of the room with images of fantastic tales and prophecies both complete and to be completed, just like Stardust had said four alicorn waited at the end of the hallway, there faces and emotions unreadable, this frightened Silver strings even further, the three stopped in a circular space at the end of the hallway in front of the queen's throne, i quick observation of the jewelry the four wore along with the ornaments and crowns the four wore along with everything they observed before hand told them these four demanded respect, the three dropped to a knee and bowed before them, there armor clanking as they did so along with the thud of Stardust dropping his "package" , Silver Strings didn't lift his head when he spoke "please accept our apologies, we shouldn't have kept *stutter* the queens waiting, we will accept any punishment you may bestow" the three waited in silence before a regal voice in front of them spoke "and what happened to my royal guards?"

The three knights stiffened before Silver strings answered for them "once again we will accept any punishment granted, but these ponies have insulted my brothers, me, and my home, so we did what we saw as right and we do not regret anything" there was another pause that dragged on for them, then an audible sigh.

"Rise" said the largest of the four alicorns, the three brothers obliged and stood now getting a better look at the four but not for very long as there attention was snapped back to the largest "why don't you three introduce yourselves" the white alicorn said in a benevolent manner as her light rainbow main waved while there was no wind inside.

Silver strings stepped forward "my name is Silver Strings son of Klef Sonata, royal knight and musician from Vanguard, my service and loyalty now belong to you" he finished with a bow stepping back.

Lightning road stepped in front of Silver strings "my name is Lightning Road orphan of the storm, royal knight and will of the storm , my life belongs to you by request of king erma, so my loyalties are without question" he stated extending his wings, arks of electricity sprang between his feathers as he bowed his head and stepped back beside Silver Strings.

Stardust stepped forward the same as lightning road had and began his bit "my name is Stardust, the last of the astral order, son of Cosmos, royal knight to king erma and now loyal to you, princess celestia."

Stardust stepped back the princesses looked us over before princess celestia had turned to the smallest of the four "alright, there under your custody from now on twilight, i already now you can handle this" Twilight had turned to the princess and stated 'you can count on us' she said then proceeded to walk toward her three new guards.

"Alright, come on you three we have to catch a train to get to my castle" she stated, Star stifled a groan as the three answered in unison 'yes mam.'

Before they left princess celestia had told them not to worry about the guards and that they would be dealt with accordingly, that sent a chill down there spines as they followed twilight out of the throne room 'so do you guys think they will get killed?' asked Stardust through telepathy, Silver strings just answered 'not sure, i couldn't get a read on any of the three, our new boss though walks with confidence, she doesn't seem worried about a thin-" Sliver quickly trotted in front of twilight who bumped into him lightly.

"Hey we need to get going what is it" she said with the slightest bit of impatience, Lightning and Star had walked in front as well "what are you feeling Silver?" asked Star, Silver Strings closed his eyes under his armor "something is coming this way, and its really fast" he said as the other two knights tensed and looked down the two directions of the hallway, twilight was saying something but just then Silver Strings lunged forward, one second nothing was there then a pink blur rocketed down the hallway almost into a waist high tackle, but the unknown pony had used its front hooves to push down Silver and jump completely over him in a succession of flips.

Stardust and Lightning Road looked at it in pure shock, in flight or fight response Lightning in one push of his wings went straight for its head while Star went for a low sweep as it nearly landed.

But as said attacks were launched the assailant had somehow straitened itself out in mid air completely avoiding both attacks, Lightning road and Stardust both flew past the pony as it did a rapid succession of flips and landed squarely on its hooves, a bit of dust that seemingly was sweeped up from nowhere quickly settled back down and the mystery pony had been identified as the three were amazed at how 'she' got past the three of them so easily, not that they didn't believe a girl could beat them as Alias would have their tails for even thinking that, but to Silver strings she didn't seem like a fighter at least wasn't entirely built like one, her fur was pink as well as her mane just in a darker shade, her mane was an absolute mess just like her tail and even her cutie mark didn't make sense to him, it was three colored balloons.

Silver strings decided to ask questions later as he yelled "Star! Get her!" Stardust quickly snapped out of his stunned state and used his magic to levitate her so she couldn't move "hey! What's the big idea!" she said trying to sound menacing, to Silver Strings it sounded like a joke and as he prepared to bash her over the head "STOP! That's my friend put her down!"

Twilight had processed what had happened and what was happening just in time to stop Silver Strings from any further brain damage on what she might already have, Star was quite as he put her down letting his magic fade from her "Pinkie pie, you alright? What are you even doing here i said i would be back soon and to wait up."

"Oh right, its just that you said this was going to be something super duper important and i just couldn't wait! Who are these guys, they look super weird" she said at a very quick pace as she dashed around the three armor clad ponies she had shown up not five seconds ago.

"Alright before i start, are the others here?" asked Twilight.

"Nope! Just me i just couldn't wait to hear what the big emergency was!"

"You could have waited, we weren't even gone a day" said a purple and green dragon that the three had only just noticed, immediately silver started assessing him 'hm, he must have just hatched id say a few months maybe, unnatural color scheme … i wonder what kind of dragon he is though i've never met a domesticated one i wonder how that will turn out.'

"Well you three, this is pinkie pie a good friend of mine and one of the ponies you work for" said twilight snapping silver strings out of his thoughts and saving spike the uncomfortable stare down he was getting.

Lightning looked the pink pony up and down, he turned to twilight and asked the question she thought she would get later "how the heck did she do that? I mean get passed the three of us the way she did, with intense and specific training 'maybe' she could slip by me and star before we knew it but nobody outplays silver strings the way she did."

Lightning road pressed, twilight was about to answer when she was bumped by the hyperactive pinkie to steal the spotlight "oh that was mostly my pinki sense, its kinda hard to explain but basically it tells me when things are going to happen through these feelings i get."

Lightning gave her a deadpan expression "that's very oddly specific" he said plainly, she didn't give any sort of answer beside a silly smile to which lightning's head dropped "and with that we've lost our air of seriousness, i was hoping we would have at least a day before something like this would happen but we didn't even make it out the castle yet…" twilight stifled a laugh "well i was hoping to keep pinkie pie a surprise until we got to town ut this was still enjoyable" she said with a new light hearted tone.

* * *

At the train stop pinkie pie wouldn't stop bombarding the three with questions like where they came from, their interests, their birthdays which she hoped was soon, only lightning was able to keep up with her speed but silver noted the sparks swirling the deep blue stallion which told him that lightning was putting in effort to keep up with pinkie pie, Stardust seemed on edge though the train had not yet arrived "hey Star this is your third trip today, you feel up for it?"

Stardust was sweating under his armored mask "hell no man… i think i'm gonna have to take the home remedy." Silver strings nodded then turned to lightning road who was still distracting pinkie pie "Star's opted the home remedy for his motion sickness."

"I thought he would, its the third time today we gotta take a transport" he said, this caught twilight's attention as she stepped forward "i could help to, i know a spell that can keep his lunch down on the train" she said optimistically.

"No thanks princess, it's not a physical problem, the problem comes from his magic itself you see he has a lot of magic energy which gets real unstable when shook in turn making him sick" explained Silver strings "yes it's kinda like when you get a bottle of soda with a lot of carbonation and shake it, he just can't keep it down when it comes to vehicles or earthquakes" added lightning road.

This confused twilight, she is sure she has as much if not more magic energy then Stardust did and she didn't suffer from motion sickness and openly said so, Silver explained "you see princess the three of us in one way or another are how you say 'special cases' lightning has his electricity, i have a 6th,7th, possibly 8th sense, and star…"

"When he was born, he was born to the leader of a cult called the astral plane, that was determined to reach new magical heights that the world had never seen and they caused a lot of problems, but in the eyes of cosmos the leader had ambitions that he thought only his son could achieve… so they slew and ursa major and before the resulting explosion of its death they cast a powerful spell to trap its energy and put it inside him, he does in fact have more laten energy than any lone alicorn would but using so much energy at once could seriously hurt or kill him."

Twilight was struck speechless by his explanation, once she was able to process what he said she immediately felt dissbelief "Lightning's been in there before, he said that only a fraction of the energy comes out through a door leading to a plane of pure and expanding magical energy energy, your probably thinking how is that even possible well my best bet is that Lightning can turn himself into pure energy himself and entered through his horn but there has to be some difference between electricity and magic energy it just didn't make much sense to me how that worked."

Silver rambled to the princess intell the train could be heard in the distance, Stardust removed his helmet mask and put it behind his head holstered where there helmets went when not worn, lightning road and Silver strings walked up on either side of him "alright then if all that is true then what is this home remedy you guys were talking about?"

The princess seemed a tad irritate but was determined to find out the truth or check their claims later, the two behind Stardust stood on there hind hooves "a simple solution to a complicated problem." he stated flatly.

It seemed so fast to Twilight but as he said that he and Lightning road reeled back and delivered a heavy blow to the back of Stardust's head, the ponies who didn't recognize the way these three worked including those who were at the trainstation standing by dumbfounded by the action and the only word uttered as they boarded the train with the unconscious unicorn came from a baby dragon that the knights had once again forgotten about and it was "ouch…"


	4. A Shockingly Colorful Race

I haven't updated in forever i know but by the time i got one of these done i decided i took to long… so here is a bulk update instead, i tried to read through them but i probably screwed up a few things, anyway enjoy :D.

* * *

"So what's it like where you guys come from?" asked the little dragon to lightning, at least half the train ride was just Silver strings Strumming test tunes with a few questions from twilight or pinkie pie who had somewhat calmed down.

"Well it's pretty extreme, with the way the country is built there is almost always some sort of danger, tension was always high for our king" explained lightning road "you see it is a monarchy, but most of the countries benefits and money come from the corporations and private businesses that operate there, most of which own private armies and don't really like each other all too much beside the fact that some of those corporations are complete sadist's"

"That doesn't sound very stable" said twilight with hints of concern "it's not, but king erma does a good job of keeping them in check for the most part."

Spike was quick to change the subject to something that didn't bore him "you said you were raised in a storm or something like that, but how does give you electric powers?"

Lightning was about to answer when Silver strings interrupted him with a smirk "kid, Lightnings back story is so damn convoluted to an extent but i'll give you the short version, his home town was hit by a giant storm and at the time he lived with his mom without a dad but after the storm he was swept up with it and presumed dead though clearly that's not how you get powers."

Silver continued in a mocking tone "apparently the storm was possessed by an ancient dragon that controlled lightning, but even more than that apparently Lightning was conceived by that same lightning dragons son who had fallen for Lightning road's mom, which not only 'justifies' that he can control energy he can even transform INTO a lightning dragon!"

Lightning road punched Silver strings in the arm to which he laughed a bit "what bro, it really just doesn't make sense like at all!" he proclaimed, Spike on the other hand looked up to lightning road in childlike wonder "woah, thats awesome! Can you show me please!" he begged.

Lightning who was now tussling with Silver strings like a child, he had refocused on Spike and smiled "if i did that hear ide bust the train, i'll show you later i promise" Silver could read excitement on the young dragon though he at the same time felt confusion on why Spike was so excited, maybe he didn't see much of his own kind in these lands.

Twilight on the other hoof was completely skeptical "how is any of that possible!?" Silver and Lightning just shrugged and she drew a hoof over her face then faced silver strings "is there anything weird about you i should know about?"

"Well i'm precognitive, my guitar is made of parts that can be heard in different dimensions which is how we call on our fifth dimensional dog Kodi i should really tell you that story, oh and the three of us can do this soul merge thing that basically makes us a hyper powered alicorn" he stated as if these were common facts "we are NOT doing that again, being stuck with you two was the worst" complained Lightning road, Silver strings scoffed "come on it wasn't that bad the only bad part was having to deal with Star's magic, oh i forgot to mention that alicorn state is the only way Star can use nearly all of his magic at once and we did it to kill two other alicorn who were waging war on the entire country" Silver strings said putting his guitar on his back as out the window the town of ponyville was approaching "yea not to mention one of them was part fish, damn atlanteans" added Lightning for nearly no reason other then spite.

They made it to the train station and Stardust was still unconscious and being carried by lightning as the six got off Silver looked over the quite town a bit "it's kinda nice here" he commented,this snapped Twilight out of the million questions she was asking herself and the eventual experiments she was planning on these three to try and document or disprove what they said they could do.

"Yea, i'm pretty sure there won't be much trouble here though it's usually pretty nice, just stay away from the everfree forest" she gestured to the ominus and dark looking part of the forest on the other side of town, Silver string took note on what he and his brothers were going to be doing once they were settled.

Twilight and pinkie pie where leading the way as pinkie just couldn't stop turning the stallions heads to something new to see about every second or so, that's when Silver got one of his feelings again something fast was heading there way faster than before.

Suddenly a rainbow streaked across the sky and took a dive and was now rocketing toward them immediately stopping in front of twilight "huh, that was kinda quick for an emergency, whats up" asked the unnamed rainbow mare, Silver learned from Pinkie pie that it may be more common for her friends to rush her without warning so decided against stopping her, besides that he could see that if he tried the same waist high tackle on this rainbow pegasus, the outcome would not have been as impressive as pinkie pie on her part.

While Silver was assessing her she and twilight had turned to them and introduced her "alright guys, this is rainbow dash one of my friends you will be working with" the way she described there employment seemed off to Silver seemed odd to him, there boss seemed very lenient she talked as if talking to a friend not a co-worker and that seemed odd to him though after a moment of thinking about it he realized that they were necessarily her bodyguards in this position, it was after all important to keep a good connection with the ones protecting and enforcing your rule after all.

While Silver's thoughts stretched on the rainbow pony introduced herself "im rainbow dash, the fastest pegasus around at your service" that snapped Silver out of his thoughts and he turned to lightning but it was already to late.

"Yea the thing is where the ones at your service first off, and you may have been the fastest at least ten minutes ago when i was still on that train but now **I'M** here" said Lightning road stepping forward, rainbow dash's eyebrow rose to that "you sure about that because i'm pretty sure i'm still the fastest, i mean i haven't seen anyone in town who seems like they might be able to beat me."

Silver face palmed, she was just as bad as he is!

"Ohh you're really asking for it, think you can back up those words in a race?" asked Lightning with a snarky finish.

"Your on!" said rainbow with fierce determination in her voice.

"Cool, Silver hold my stardust" he said as he nonchalantly dropped the groggily unicorn who only responded with a groan and a thud.

"Alright let's keep it simple, around the mountain and back and back first pony back in this spot wins deal?" she said while extending a hoof, Lightning was about to take it when he stopped "oh right, Silver hold my helmet too."

Lightning took off his helmet his hair falling to either side of his head in a "controlled mess" as he would put it, Silver shook his head.

"Alright, to that mountain and back, sound good?" said Rainbow dash, Lightning road nodded once and they got to start positions "alright, you two ready?" asked Silver Strings to the two racers.

They didn't move "then get the hell moving" and to that the two took off leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

It took Twilight moment to look past all the dust to see that in the moment they took off they were already a quarter the way there, which wasn't the surprising part to her but that she saw the two streaks where nearly neck and neck, the electric one being ahead by just a bit.

"Huh, i didn't expect her to be so fast." commented Silver, at first Twilight thought it an insult but then again they knew nothing about Rainbow could do, beside that she couldn't really tell what he thought because of his mask and was physically unmoved by the dust which was now settling.

"Rainbow has worked really hard to get as fast as she has" Twilight plainly said, Silver shrugged "that's great, but so has Lightning, not for competition though, he has physically bled for strength, but at the matter at hand, if rainbow can't pull ahead before they round the mountain she is going to get left behind."

Twilight was confused at that statement, it was clearly an even match, unless…

As Twilight looked back to the race she saw that both had made it to the mountain, it seemed obvious she would use the sonic rainbow after she made it all the way around, Twilight just hoped Lightning Road wouldn't get hurt on the recoil.

Silver had seen this coming, he had guessed way before that rainbow had the skill to break the sound barrier on her own if she could keep up with lightning, but she needs to be the first one to do it in her position or she will get flung by lightning's boom, but really at this point the winner is whoever schnapps first, at least Lightning might survive someone breaking the sound barrier while next to it, Silver could only hope he had enough capacity to realise that or at least could have hoped as both racers rounded the mountain and set of what looked like a triple electric rainboom.

"Hey, Star, you awake yet i kinda need you a second here" the pony in question groaned as he stood up on wobbly hooves, he rubbed his head a bit before replying "yea, whats up."

"Lightning got into a race and it's about to be a photo finish, you have… 10-ish seconds i think" explained Silver, to that Stardust looked around frantically "a code aftershock?! Why didn't you wake me sooner jackass!"

Star had found where the two racers where coming from and stood in ready position "you got four seconds" said Silver calmly.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Stardust, his eyes shut tight.

Silver squinted as Lightningroad and Rainbowdash neared their location "n-n-n-n- **NOW!** " he yelled as a giant barrier appeared protecting one side of town.

Meanwhile Twilight was left baffled, not in what they were doing but why they let these two race in the first place there speed without the sonic rainboom would have already stirred dangerous backlash after they landed, but **BOTH** could do it!?

Though Twilight was impressed with their capabilities, after all Silver Strings was able to tell star when to put up his barrier so that Lightning and Rainbowdash would be on the inside when he did.

And with that, both racers finished and landing at the same time, skid the same distance on their hooves and said 'I WIN!' in unison followed by a completely synced 'what! No way i won! No i won!'

Before it could go any further, Silver strings went and smacked Lightning in the back of the head "ahh! Hey! What was that for!?"

"Its for being a dumbass and breaking the sound barrier here of all places" scolded Silver Strings "now after your guys's little torrent finishes bashing itself onto Stars shield at supersonic speeds, we can get a move on, your both fast but that race felt like it took forever."


	5. Silver plays a song

So i normally forget to write in a disclaimer for these but i assume you all know i don't own MLP, but for this one i also don't own the song Silver sings, i just happen to really enjoy Rebecca Sugar's work, anyway enjoy :D.

* * *

Star was dragging himself behind the others as he had finally managed to stop the massive wave of air from shredding the town, they were on there way to pick up the rest of Twilights council 'all of who lived in separate parts of town!' Stardust had mentally groaned.

They had made it to a sort of boutique looking place, 'yea it was probably a clothing shop' Stardust had nodded to himself as he followed the others inside but in doing so he would have sealed his own fate.

Immediately after entering he was assaulted from the side, then restrained with some strange material, then spun to the point of near naussia "oh yes darling this will do perfectly!"

He looked down and realised he wasn't in his armor anymore but in a sort of tuxedo with a red bow tie and what seemed like a bib that made his chest look like it was puffed up, also something tight was tied around his waist that he couldn't see… it was a purple ribbon tied to his back.

He also had cufflinks that despite everything else he quite liked "you clean up nice bro." said Lightningroad with a chuckle interrupting the one good thought about his outfit.

"Shut the hell up" he yelled, Silver, Lightning, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow all laughed at his situation, meanwhile Twilight got to have a small chat with Rarity "so darling, who exactly are these gentleponies, where did you find them, and where can i get one?" she asked in succession.

"You know after what happened with Rainbowdash i think it's best that i get everyone together to explain, is that alright with you?" said Twilight, Rarity nodded "of course, just let me freshen up a bit."

* * *

2 hours later nearing sweet apple acres…

"God! Why did that take so long, no pony physical needs that long to get ready for anything!" groaned Stardust openly.

"Took you that long to get out of that monkey suit, didn't it?" jeered Lightningroad, stifled laughter came from Rainbowdash as they had both commandeered a cloud to ride on.

Star was about to come back with a retort but was interrupted by plethora of loud animal sounds coming from the virtual forest of apple trees.

"Sounds like a zoo in there" mentioned Silver, Twilight stopped a moment "something must be wrong, come on everyone!" she rushed off toward the farm, everyone followed at their own pace.

Twilight, Lightning road, Rainbowdash, and pinkipie had rounded the barn to find applejack and Fluttershy trying to calm down a variety of stampeding animals, Twilight had made it to applejack and asked what had happened.

"These critters got all riled up after some loud sound went and set them off" fluttershy turned to them and nodded adding "it was really scary, it took me awhile to get the animals at my place to calm down but these guys ran off and we're having a hard time getting them to calm down."

"Huh, i wonder what could have made such a sound" said Silver scaring everypony half to death, Lightning had looked around for anything to distract Silver with then flew off tackling a bull that was in full panic mode.

"Hey yea, look at this huh, i know what where going to be having later." said Lightning half attempting to get the attention away from him half actually wanting to eat the bull that was squirming in his hooves, that was until the laws of gravity finally kicked in and the bull nearly crushed him under its weight.

"At this point Lightning, we have something to deal with here right now so lets just get to it ok!" he said turning back to the hoard of distressed animals, Applejack had walked up to him "now hold on a second there, who are you exactly, I appreciate you all wanting to help an all but-"

"Apple please, just let them help, ill explain later at the castle" Twilight said somewhat exhausted at the amount of action the day had bought already, it somewhat reminded her of her first day here in a way.

Twilight nodded to Silver who looked back to the animals thinking on how to deal with the situation "hmm...you know what, ive been looking for a crowd to try my old man's song on, it might be enough to calm them down."

Silver had made his way to a tree in the clearing and leaned against the tree on his two back hooves, he took his guitar with his two front hooves and tuned it a bit he closed his eyes a moment, now the others were curious as Rarity and Stardust had just arrived and where looking to Silver.

"What do you think he's gonna play for this" Star asked, Lightning thought a moment "god i want to hear everything stays, it's been forever since i heard that one, remember when we were colts and Silver and his dad played that one for the royal ball?"

That got the rest of the ponies attention, now they too wanted to hear the fabled song and with that Silver had begun the exact song with a low struck strum of his guitar.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it, lying upside down._

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter when you turn it around._

 _Everything stays, right where you left it_

 _Everything stays, but its still changes_

 _Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

 _In little ways, everything stays._

Star had followed with a small solo to the point until he couldn't hear anything beside himself, he finished and opened his eyes to find most of the animals holding onto each other, crying in that cartoon like fashion, the ponies that didn't know him all had positive reactions to it to, some more then others.

"Nice bro, i always loved that song, i think you broke Rarity though" said Lightning as he and Star trotted up to there brother, the aforementioned Rarity was currently balling her eyes out "that… was…so... **BEAUTIFUL!** "

Silver deadpanned while the three looked to all the animals "well that was fast, but what do we do with the animals now?" asked Stardust, Fluttershy shyly made her way to them "i'll… get them home now, they must be tired after causing such a fuss."

The rest of the time at the farm was spent rounding up the now calmed animals and herding them through town to a small comfortable looking cottage, little did they know, the day was only about half done so chaos still had a chance of having a little fun =).


	6. One Giant Test

Finally the party had corralled the now mostly asleep animals, things seemed like they would finally calm down "hey bro, why haven't you put your armor back on? We aren't home yet" said Silver to Stardust.

"Oh right, sorry" his horn glew a bit and in a pop of light Starlight was dressed in a clown costume, makeup and all "what the actual-."

Star was cut off by his mouth disappearing, suddenly a goat like creature appeared, wearing what seemed like Starlights armor but elongated to fit his bodies length, he was twirling Stardust's mouth with a claw.

"And who might these fine young men be?" he asked disappearing and reappearing around the three examines them all at the same time, the three jumped and where very much freaked out.

Stardust got the chance to snatch back his mouth and using his own magic got into his armor swapping it with Discord making him wear the the clown suit "ha! How do you like that!"

Discord looked at himself somewhat impressed, he honked his red rubber nose twice before scooping the entire outfit off of him in one go.

"Discord, would you please leave them alone there our new… acquaintances." said twilight a bit irate, Discord once again disappeared only to slither onto her back "hmm, i see, but why pray tell are our new friends adorned in the finest of armors hm? Don't be so lenient with new employees Princess, or they might get lazy thinking they can be all buddy buddy with their bosses."

Discord had thrown Twilight out into the rain with that to her friends, everyone looked at twilight questioningly "say again who these fellers were" asked applejack, Twilight now seemed more nervous but what exactly was there to be nervous about "well, i was going to explain back at the castle but *sigh*, galls, this is Sliverstrings, Lightningroad, and Stardust, our newly assigned royal knights."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor aside from Discord, the three who were examining him, and Twilight herself, all at once Rarity had near jumped with an angry expression "Twilight dear, you mean to tell me that these fine stallions are forced to do what we say and you didn't per say think to tell me ahead of time!" Rarity said in an angry whisper.

"No Rarity that's not what they for, They are highly trained professionals that-" Twilight was cut off by Stardust in order to prove her wrong for comedic effect "how the hell is you magic signature plaid!? And how can i do that!?"

Twilight deadpanned as she saw Stardust poke around Discord in much the same fashion he usually does " _that…_ should not be misused, besides princess celestia wanted to see the effects of friendship on an outside source, i was hoping to become good friends with them to see if they can somehow affect the elements of harmony, no other pony is forced to hang around us as much as they are being forced to so maybe they can some how forge new elements between each other… or something like that."

It was evident that to the others that Twilight wasn't so sure about her words "this is more of Princess Celestia's cryptic missions we have to figure out… isn't it" Rainbowdash deadpanned, spike nodded his arms crossed "she does do that alot, doesn't she."

The seven nodded before Discord cut in "so they are going to be our royal knights huh, well ill take it upon myself to see that these ponies are worthy of such an important task as serving our princess."

Before Twilight could protest Discord snapped his claw finger things and the four disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

In that instance the four reappeared in the middle of the everfree forest "alrighty boys, to insure that you are good enough to be the Princesses royal knights, i'll have you find your own way out of this forest and back to town."

Discord was expecting them to disagree, he'd already crossed his arms when "is that it?"

If he had drank anything he most likely would have spit it out "what do you mean 'Is that it' this here is the everfree forest, if your truly worthy of being Princess Twilights royal knights you'll escape here with your lives."

"Hm, it just seems so mundane, in order to become a royal knight where we came from the letter of recommendation had to be written in the ink of a kraken … that we had to hunt, and that's just to write the letter" said Silver waving off discord "im still pretty sure that was just Theta being a dick" added Lightningroad crossley.

Discord had a somewhat annoyed expression then just shrugged "alright then, ill just leave it to the everfree forest to prove itself then, ill even show you the path back to town, you still might not make it regardless."

With that he snapped his fingers and in his place a Sign that said this way, it was a very colorful and bright sign at that as if the boys would miss it somehow "huh… anyone else feel that this discord guy is going to be like this places Theta?" asked Stardust to the others, Lightning sighed and Silverstrings responded "i hope not, but i'm pretty sure that's what just happened." he groaned.

Although the three had underestimated the Everfree forest at first they quickly learned the error of their ways, they chose to trust Discords Directions that led them to a special cave with the sleeping ursa minor inside.

The sounds or roaring echoed back to town as the seven and Discord waited, he with his arms crossed and smirking "Discord, what did you do…" asked Twilight angrily, Driscord raised his arms in surrender "why princess, im hurt that you would accuse me of something vile, i merely showed them the way to their destination." he said trying to act innocent, just then a giant explosion occurred for even where they were, the unfathomable size and luminosity of an ursa major was unmistakable.

* * *

"Are you serious!? An ursa minor and an ursa major!? That dragon guy is definitely got something to do with Theta!" yelled Stardust as he was batted through several trees by the ursa minor "we have to draw the cub and its mother away from the town, i doubt it's so far away, Lightning! You got our bearings?"

"Yea i can see town from here!" he yelled as he was flying around the ursa major's head, it seemed very annoyed with what seemed like a fly and flailed its giant arms to try and crush it "north east from here, but where a good ways away thankfully, if we knock the major out here I doubt it could find us later."

Silver sighed in relief, using his guitar to sound boost him out of the way of one of the majors gigantic paws before it crushed him and he inspected the surroundings, just then Star burst through the treeline "why you little!"

Stardust had teleported into the air and unleashed a barrage of magic missiles at the minor which really only worked to enrage the major and scare off the minor who ran in another direction.

"Guess that settles it, me and Star will get the major out of here, Silver you go deal with the minor!" yelled Lightningroad as he scooped up Stardust before he was crushed under a massive paw swipe that decimated the surrounding area, creatures they were sure were dangerous in there own right where running for the hills to escape the giants devastating rage.

Lightning flew with Star over his shoulder to which he continued to fire beams and missile like projectiles to make the major chase them and forget about its cub.

* * *

"Just like them to leave the minor with me…" Silver shook his head and followed the path of destruction the ursa minor had left in its run through the forest, he soon found his desired target had fled to another cave seeing as its mother had destroyed the hill they were under before to get out.

Inside he found the minor cowering in a corner of the cave, it was fairly big after all his assumption was that this minor was fairly young its body still a starlit blue after all, even so it wouldn't need its mother for very long, it was an ursa after all.

"Hey there, the big mean unicorn is gone now, you don't need to be scared" Said Silverstrings softly as he rounded over to the minors head, he doubted it could hear him so well though "just go back to bed, your mama will be back soon" he lied.

Silver knew there were very few ways to deal with an ursa major safely, even in the military power of vanguard they were never able to kill a major, Silver knew the only available course of action to Lightning Road and Stardust was to find a giant cassim or sinkhole and have the major follow them over it in blind rage.

It was better if the major died now anyway, if it found its way back and mistuce the minor for anything else besides its own cub which in there experience has happened, then it would surely kill it, normally a cub would grow and leave on its own to claim its own territory, a mother never expects to see it again after that, so all Silver hoped for was that whatever Lightning and Stardust decide to do the major must not be able to make its way back whether it lives or not.

* * *

"Lightning, you see any way to get rid of the major yet? It's really mad… **ROAR ATTACK DIVE!** " yelled Stardust, Lightning quickly dove to avoid a massive beam of yellow energy, the roar was deafening and for being so gigantic its dives and jumps to keep up with Lightning caused earthquakes.

"I see a canyon i think! It might not be big enough though, let loose your barrage there!" Lightning tossed off Stardust who saw where he meant and teleported to the first end of the canyon, it wasn't wide enough but deffanatly deep enough "give me a minute to widen it, distract that thing!"

Lightning nodded and circled back around zapping and plainly swiping at the giant with his wings shear force, this worked to irritate the major as it flailed its arms trying to swat the pegasus out of the sky, meanwhile Stardust had started to blast and open up the canyon "come on, come on! That thing is to close as it is."

He grinded at the wall blasting them to bits making more of the canyon walls fall until it was big enough for the major to fall through, Stardust took a moment to look over it one more time and looked back to see Lightning still distracting the major but it had gotten to mad.

It let out a massive earth shaking roar, the sheer force sent Lightning flying into the distance, Stardust knew this was his chance to finally be done with this as he charged a significantly stronger beam from his horn and fired at the major.

It stumbled for only a moment before catching itself, it took the blunt of the beam until it diminished, Stardust was left panting as the ursa major had found him there, in its blind rage it jumped at Stardust but before it reached him he disappeared in a flash of light.

The ursa's eyes widened before it plummeted to the abyss of what seemed like a bottomless trench, Star slowly trotted from his spot behind a nearby tree and looked over the edge waiting for the sound of the ursa hitting the ground… but it never came.

"Huh… that takes care of that, i am beat" he said between breaths as he slumped to a sitting position, just then Lightning fluttered down to his side and looked over the side of the edge just to see for himself and after a moment of waiting they began to trot back in the path of carnage the major had made on its way there.

The two met up with Sliver outside the cave now housing the ursa minor and was relieved to hear the major fell down a bottomless pit, the three in short time made there way back to Fluttershy's cottage to find the eight there discussing something when Pinkiepie noticed them out of the group and basically tackled the three in giddy excitement.

Sliverstrings had been supporting Stardust at his side and Lightningroads left wing was drooping, to say the three were exhausted was an understatement " **OH MY GOSH!** We thought you guys were dead! What happened? Tell me now!" Pinkie was holding Silver by his collar threateningly, he was the least tired of the three but he knew patching his brothers up was going to be a bit of work and a lot of whining later.

He was about to shake Pinkiepie off when the others had surrounded them, Twilight in the most unprofessional manner asked "yea guys, what happened in there, all we heard from here was the roaring and earthquakes and the explosions, what happened to the ursa major?"

Silver took a quick glance at both of his brothers and looked back to Twilight in his monotone fashion "i don't know exactly what happened with the major, but i do know that there is an orphaned minor in that forest im going to have to keep tabs on for awhile, if there is anything more you need us to do leave it to me princess, my brothers need rest."

This hit the other ponies like a punch to the gut, not only was Discord Test highly unnecessary and a great misuse of these three's abilities but they may now also be hurt and a mother ursa major died, no one felt the guilt quite like discord himself and the others would make sure he felt it through the glares more than half of them were giving him, he looked down in shame and disappeared.

"We don't have anything really ready for you, but you can stay in the guest rooms in the castle." said Twilight worriedly, this was very much a bad start to her attempted friendship with her three new knights and she knew it, Silver chose not to try and see through her and simply nodded "that seems ideal thank you, we will be moved into our own quarters by tomorrow if that's alright with you Princess."

Twilight nodded and turned as they began to make there own ways home, Twilight though still felt guilty and ashamed at the day which seemed to go against her at most turns she swore tomorrow would be different and that her efforts would bring fruit, she swore it!

"Why do you keep making all those expressions and stuff, you don't want to bump into anyone while you walk princess" said Silverstrings snapping Twilight out of her trance "oh right, thank you" was her sheepish reply.

* * *

Man Silver gets stuck with the boring jobs, its not his fault though giant monsters aren't really his thing, hope you enjoyed ima try my best to update sooner but i know ima take forever anyway :P.


	7. getting settled in a big way pt1

It was a long night for the boys as 'in a palace made of pure crystal, there was but one god damn guest room, and although the scene of three stallion sleeping together may seem appealing to some ponies out there, but that shit ain't for me' was the last thing Stardust uttered before passing out on the floor.

Lightning agreed silently "yea, i have a feeling we're going to be busy tomorrow too and although you guys are my brothers, were not blood related, so ima sleep outside… on a cloud… like a comfortable bum." he said before flying out there window to procure a cloud to sleep on.

That left Silver with the bed to himself, he shook his head at Stardust who had already fallen asleep 'he could have just magiced himself a bed' where his thoughts as he set his guitar down by the bed and crawled onto it falling asleep there soon after.

"So… how should we wake them?" asked the baby dragon spike, Twilight seem to be thinking it over.

"Air horn?"

"No."

"Whoopie cushion?"

"No."

"Water bucket?"

"That seems really dangerous." Spike responded with a confused look to which Twilight gestured to the electric pegasus sleeping on the cloud beside the window.

"Oh right…" said Spike as he scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed, Twilight rolled her eyes and went to wake Stardust first who was sprawled on the floor beside the bed, she tapped him a few times and to her surprise he woke, she expected it to take a bit.

He opened an eye then casually stood on his hooves and bowed "sorry princess, i know it must be distressing seeing one of your royal guards sleeping on the floor."

Twilight raised an eyebrow "but?"

Star's expression didn't change "no but, give me a second to realign my back if you could please."

As stardust stretched Twilight rounded the bed to wake Lightning Rod, he slept on a cloud looking very comfortable, twilight fluttered to his level to tap his shoulder a few times but he didn't wake "Princess, allow me" said Stardust in a snooty accent.

"Waking this dumbass takes a certain level of... intention? Hm, the word slips my mind" said Stardust as he looked up at the cloud with an unamused expression, and just like that he thrust his horn into the cloud popping it like a balloon sending the pegasus crashing to the ground with a thud.

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, slightly appalled by his language and violent awakening of his own brother she was about to tell him off but was stopped short by the pegasus grabbing him and giving him a noogie?

"Jackass! You looking to get your ass kicked?" said Lightning as they tussled a bit but then they both stopped as they noticed Silver Strings still asleep, they looked to each other, then to him, then to each other and they smiled.

"What should we do with him?" asked Stardust in a hushed voice from one side of the bed, on the other, Lightningroad rubbed his hooves together with an evil grin "hm, you think we can get a rooster in here?" by now spike had jumped on Lightningroads back to speak "there is a river running through town, we should set him afloat!"

The two stallions looked to spike with shocked expressions "that. Is. so. Much. **BETTER!"** they exclaimed in unison.

"And it would have worked too if you two weren't so damn noisy" said Silver strings in a relaxed yawn as he stretched his forelimbs in bed, the two on either side of the bed groaned and spike sighed disappointedly.

Silver hopped out of bed and got his guitar strapped on "sorry boys, but im not letting the duct tape incident happen again" said Sliver plainly, Spike asked Lightning about it "oh, we duct taped him to the ceiling of our place."

"That sounds so cool…" said Spike in envy, the three weren't wearing their armor now and the princess had wondered where it went but didn't bother asking, she instead waited a bit until they were ready so that she could speak.

"Alright, you guys don't have a lot to do for me today, but i do have to explain a few things about your job and set you on your first mission" said Twilight, the three looked at eachother then to twilight and nodded

The four made there way to a conference room, at least it seemed like a conference room with a long table in the middle for what seemed like meetings, and there standing around where the other five ponies they had met yesterday each now wearing some peculiar jewelry that Stardust seemed to have noticed.

"Damn, those are some powerful looking magic conduits and five of them? Jeez i thought that four alicorns where overkill you guys must be in the business of slaying gods or something" said Stardust with genuine admiration, Silver and Lightning looked at him wide eyed "those are magic conduits!?" they yelled in unison.

The ponies looked at each other a bit confused, except for Twilight who knew the meaning to the term, they turned their attention to Twilight looking for an answer "these are the elements of harmony, your first mission to keep in mind is to protect them at all costs, ponies have tried to steal and mess with them in the past so this is really important."

"That seems completely rational princess." said Silver with a nod, Twilight nodded to spike who had went to fetch Twilight's crown, when he returned Star seemed once again impressed "and there is the output, i suppose that makes the six a set."

Silver and lightning nodded, Twilight now seemed curios "can i ask now, what exactly do you know about magic conduits like the elements of harmony?"

Stardust stayed monotone "they are incredibly powerful magic tools that can do nearly anything, there usually made to draw magic from an incredibly large source and are specifically made for said source, but the strongest ones are made for specific emotions since someone who can power a magic conduit on that emotion most likely has a lot of it."

"Emperor Ragnarok has one for the emotion of fear, with it he powers all of hell and keeps it from collapsing on itself" finished Stardust, Twilight had been taking notes which the three had just now noticed "well yea they are highly restricted in our country for easily being manipulated" Twilight nodded rolling up the scroll with her magic.

"And that will about rap things up, i know you guys need to get settled in to town so ill let you go and do what you need to do but i do have a few things i need you to do while your out there, first being that your going to need to find jobs, the town is never in such mortal danger so as knights i want you to start making connections and getting yourselves asserted here."

The three nodded in response "good now get going, im sure something is going to come up warenting the rest of our attention, there always is" and with that the three trotted out of the conference room, Twilight turned to Rarity after they had properly left "Rarity can i ask you to start remaking there armors in Princess Celestia's golden white colors?"

"Darling, there is nothing to worry about i have already started" said Rarity with a sly smile.

Flashback…

* * *

Rarity draped in a ninja like dress crept through the window and looked around at the sleeping trio two of which where still wearing their armors "just grand" she muttered.

She stealthily crept to the bed to get Silver's set first and after some painstaking patience she got it, next was Lightnings which she thought would have been easier, she was proven wrong when she had to return later with rubber gloves.

"Lucky the third set was already in my possession or i would have lost my temper" sighed rarity as she gazed over the dark blue and black sets she had set up on stands.

"Now if Twilight thinks i'm going to make her royal guards look like those of Princess Celestia, she has another thing coming" she said with a sly smile.

End flashback…

* * *

Rarity turned to Pinkiepie and sighed "do pardon me Pinkiepie but i must request your assistance on this job, i have never been one for marking, welding, or designing on steel such as this."

As soon as the sentence ended Pinkiepie had vanished into a cloud of herself and reappeared in a black apron and a welders mask, smiling she flipped the mask on and Pinkie rushed Rarity out the door.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, Applejack, i want to hold a festival to announce them as my knights to the town and Princess Celestia, can i count on you for this?" Twilight asked knowing the answer ahead of time "thought you'd never ask partner" she said excitedly.

"I'm gonna help too obviously!" stated Rainbowdash as the two raced out the door the others had left from, finally Twilight turned her attention to Fluttershy "Fluttershy, can i get you to get Discord to try and make up with my knights, i don't need anything between them… ever, i just hope i can count on him for things in the future."

Fluttershy nodded without a word and calmly walked out the door, Twilight looked around to find Spike was nowhere to be seen "huh… now where could he have gone, not like him to wander off."

* * *

In the mayor's office our three brave knights had procured themselves the deed to land on the slight outskirts of town and now we were on our way to see the new home "hey, you got a thing with narrating, your pretty good at it" said Lightningroad positively as Spike was once again sitting on his back.

"Thanks, but really are you guys going to make yourselves a cabin there?" asked Spike inquisitively, Lightning responded with a 'nope' as the three where nearing there destination "hey star, you got packrats delivery right?"

Stardust's horn started to glow and in a small flash of light manifested to glass canisters with floating crystals inside, one dark purple and one gold "yep" he said as he carried both with his magic.

The made it to a small field cleared of trees and a wooden sign that said sold "sweet" said Silver as the three looked around the lot.

Silver looked back measuring the space between the dirt path ant the spot he chose in his head, he made his way over and drew an X with his hoof "right here Star, this should be good enough" Stardust came over and set down the golden canister and the three backed up "whats going to happen with that?" asked spike.

"According to the instructions i shatter the glass with your magic from a distance" said Stardust as he pointed his horn at the canister and blasted the gem free, it glew brightly and the four shielded there eyes, after the light had gone they looked back to find there cabin there though it was plain and undecorated it had two stories with a balcony on the second and under the balcony a shaded area to the side of the house with a sliding glass door to view out from.

The second floor extended further to the back as the front seemed to be scooted forward (like two boxes on top of each other and the top one is moved somewhat back meanwhile one flap on the left side is left open for the balcony/shade area which is supported by logs, sorry,i just wanted to make sure you got the picture.)

The second floor even had a lightning rod, and a chimney "wow, this place looks great!" exclaimed Spike in astonishment more so in how the humble home got there as to its actual appearance.

"It will look better with all our stuff set back up, man what a hassle" complained Lightningroad, Star set the second canister a few meters beside the house and did the same, once the flash ended two large metal crates appeared with a logo on the side of a running mouse and on its tail the slanted words packrat Inc.

"They did their jobs well, just hope they didn't break anything" said Silver as he went to the first of the large moving crates, Lightning turned to look at Spike in a moment "hey Spike, if you don't have anything else to do you can help us move in."

The baby dragon put a claw to his chin for a moment "eh, im sure Twilight was just going to read today anyway."

"Cool, i know i promised to show you my dragon form but lets get this done with first then ill show you and we can make a day out of it." Spikes eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously, before he could rush off to join Silver Strings before he was stopped by Lightning "hey before we start, we like to keep a bunch of stuff from our adventures in our place which can be dangerous, so try not to break anything incase its cursed, alright" Spike nodded a bit more nervous now and they went to help Silver open the crate and get started.

* * *

some more attention to spike now, this one is going to take a bit really so its in parts, hope ya like these so far, feel free to tell me if you do and ill see you guys in the next chapter, thanks!


	8. getting settled in a big way pt2

"Hey Lightning, what's this thing" asked Spike as he held up a glass ball with a flaming eye inside, it blinked a few times while it looked around "that, is the centerpiece to our living room coffee table, his stand should be in the box there with him."

Spike looked back in the box and holding the glass ball in one hand pulled the metal piece to keep him from rolling off the table "got it!"

Spike had put it on the table in the living room, moving in had taken the four nearly all day and there were still some things to set up, Spike did have a fun time putting all of Silver strings weapons and instruments up on stands and the three hadn't lied, meny of the objects in there house may actually be cursed as evident by their basement full of treasure and artifacts that Spike wasn't allowed to look at with his bare eyes.

The house was by now complete, the entrance opens to the living room which had to cushioned couches across from each other separated by the aforementioned coffee table and beside that a chimney, beside the couch leading into the house was a staircase and across from that the entrance to the kitchen in which was the exits to the shaded balcony and the backyard, going up the stairs you make one turn to a hallway with three rooms, one on one side nearest to the staircase and two on the other side as well as the exit to the balcony at the far end of that hold, the front porch had a multi colored lawn chair and an umbrella of the same nature while under the shade of the balcony hang a hammock, all in all the wooden cabin with its dark blue roof made of tile, seemed very much comfortable.

Stardust and Silverstrings trotted in from the kitchen and looked around the living room, Stardust made his way over to the object on the coffee table and touched it "hey argon, how was the trip? Wasn't to bumpy was it?" to Spikes surprise it responded when it spoke it lit up with an ominous orange glow "wasn't to bad, guys had to take a whole day to get me out of that box though? What's that all about!" it yelled in an annoyed manner.

Spike starred awestruck "you guys are so cool!" the others acknowledged him with a smug nod and shared a laugh among each other, that's when the orb spoke up "hey, when did Lightning have a kid, who's the lucky mare ehh?"

The others broke into fits of laughter as lightning was about to attack the orb, before he could he was pounced on by Stardust and Silverstrings and another small brawl started, once again Spike just stared in envy, he after all has never had a moment like this with twilight or the others, the only one as rough and tumble as these three was Rainbowdash and the most he got out of her was noogies.

"What's with the long face bud" Lightning and Silver had each other by the collar and where about to punch each other in the face when they noticed Spike looking down "oh, it's nothing guys trust me."

"Hm… Star?" Silver had looked down to where Stardust was laying on the floor with Silvers hoof on his back, he looked up then looked at Spike for a brief moment "he feels left out and wants to get with us because all his other friends are are mares or pets, a kid his age needs some bro time i can tell that and i hardly needed to use my magic to see that."

They all looked at him a moment "alright so i used my magic a little bit" he said guilty, Silver got him in a choke hold in a moment "that's for trying to be better than me at figuring people out!"

After that moment the three stopped and looked to spike "hey, it's alright kid, if you ever want to hang out with us you can but just remember you got a responsibility to Twilight alright, where going to be around so there is going to be plenty of time to relax with friends" said Stardust, the two others nodded in agreement.

"Where friends?" asked spike shyly "yea totally" answered Lightning as he looked around, he nodded to the others "well looks like this place is done with, you two go and get started finding jobs ill catch up in a bit."

Silver and Stardust nodded to him and soon left, Lightning looked back to spike "i said i was going to show you my dragon form so come on, let's go."

Somewhere in the everfree forest…

* * *

"Did we have to come out here to do this?" asked spike nervously as Lightning cam to a stop "well yea, no need to freak everyone out in town, so you ready?"

Spike nodded enthusiastically and hopped off his back, lighting stood in a small clearing by then and spike had gone a bit back not knowing how big Lighting would be as a dragon and he guessed right, Lightingroad started sparking a bit at first that proceeded to grow until he couldn't be seen through his electricity, then the Lighting shot upward and down onto him and a huge field of electric energy, it took a bit but after the dust had settled and the energy had gone, Lightingroad was gone.

In his place i dragon, roughly the length of a football field laid, its scales looked like diamonds and black stone as its great claws were covered in the dark stone like armor, its eyes glew bright blue and it looked like it wore a crown as its horns bent back like a rams the rest of its body beside the tips of its tail had blue scales that glew a dim light blue and its wings where large and black with the same black tips.

Spike starred completely gobsmacked, he knew what this was and was eager to run up to the creature and voice it "your an alpha class dragon!? Not only that, your wings, your also a current rider! Thats a rare combo for sure!"

It looked to Spike a moment then it stood on its hind legs flexing his claws, he reared his head and let loose a roar that nearly blew spike away if a convenient branch hadn't come into reach.

He finished and looked back to spike a moment as he climbed down the tree "sorry little buddy i just love doing that" said Lighting in a gravelly low voice.

Spike was just giddy with excitement "this is great! We can do so much with your help but we might need to go back and tell twilight" Spike said, Lightning shook his head "i got a lot to do today, but, i will give you a ride back to twilight." Spike nodded again.

Back at twilight's castle…

* * *

"What in the world was that roar?" said twilight as she looked around from the scroll she was writing to princess Celestia, the owl that had been looking through the telescope nearby may have had the answer "who, who who."

Twilight made her way over to see what the bird was looking at and low and behold a fairly large dragon was making its way directly to them, a small panic and running around later and Twilight was outside ready to defend against the creature.

In one swoop of its large wings it blew dust in all directions, Twilight looked away a moment and looked back to find the dragon looking back at her, its glowing blue eyes seemingly staring into her soul.

"Hi Twilight!" yelled spike as he hopped off the dragons back, Twilight looked at him like he was nuts, she continued on a tangent of inaudible questions before being stopped by a hand from spike "Twilight, its Lightningroad, remember he said he could become a dragon!"

Twilight looked back to the dragon in complete disbelief until it waved a large armored paw hand thing and said "hi."


	9. Work To Be Done

"Today, i begin a new, from this day forward, i will be the best darn delivery pony this town, no, this country has ever seen!" Lightningroad said pumping himself up while thrusting his hoof into the air.

His boss, a sour old stallion who eyed him with one eye "just get out there and deliver those packages boy!" and with that Lighting was thrown out of the postal office with a package tied around his back, a second later the door opened again for the old horse to throw a hat over Lightnings head and to slam the door shut.

"I won't let you down capin'!" he said saluting the door, he bound into the air and in one sonic boom, he was gone.

It had been at least a week from when they moved in and in that time the three had found reasonably jobs, Silver worked at a Pub and Star worked in a bakery both in sugar cube corner, but that wasn't so important to Lightning about now, he was on his way to a town nearby called cloudsdale to deliver the material to rainbows, it was supposed to be real important for the festival everyone is so riled up about these days 'so i can't screw this up' where his words to himself.

Suddenly he felt wind next to him shift, he looked over and sure enough Rainbowdash had caught up to him "hey, you heading to cloudsdale too?"

"Yea, gotta make a real important delivery for the rainbow factory" he said, rainbow nodded "good, the weather district has been asking for a special display for the festival."

"Hey can i ask, whats that whole festival thing about anyway, did we get here in time for something?" he asked, Rainbow thought it over a moment probably just to tease him "you'll find out soon enough" she brushed off with a smirk, Lightning laughed at that.

"I swear i'd kick your ass if you weren't one of my bosses" he said in a laugh, Rainbow flying backwards with her hooves behind her head gave a sarcastic 'ha' "you'd have to catch me first!"

And with that she blasted off, Lightning stormed after her and breakneck pace.

In a bar on sugar cube corner…

* * *

"Real noisy out there huh" said a stallion with a cowboy hat as he drank from a shot glass, over the counter Silverstrings responded as he was cleaning a cup "yea, some kinda festival, you know anything about that?" asked Silver strings.

The pony shook his head as Silver went over to pour him another glass "not round' this time of year, but i hear Princess celestia is supposed to be there, so i reckon' it'll be somethin' important."

Silver gave no response to that as he continued to clean glasses "who knows what it might be, well thanks for havin' me partner" he said leaving a few coins on the counter "i got a feelin' we're gonna be seein' a bit more of each other in the future."

To that comment Silver looked him over, he had black hair with dark grey coat, he wore a brown cowboy hat which he had lifted a bit with his hoof to show his gold pupiled eyes 'a bit strange' Silver said to himself as he continued to observe him, he wore boots and pouches around his waist as well as a bandana, all brown, and his cutie mark was a lasso.

"Hey, what's yer name pard'ner" he asked "Silverstrings, whats your" he tipped his hat "Wyoming, once again, thanks for the drinks" he said as he left, leaving Silver in a near empty bar to wonder if he was from Vanguard "he seems like someone who would be from Vanguard…"

In the legendary bakery (name slips my mind) of sugar cube corner…

"Alright, that will be 30 bits" said Stardust working the register 'like a boss.'

The brown unicorn with an hourglass cutie mark handed over "ah, the splendors of sugar cube corner amaze and surpass expectation as always" he said.

"Thank you sir, be sure to come back soon" said Stardust in a cheery voice "oh i will" said the pony now drooling with anticipation as he left, pinkiepie bounded over excitedly "your really good at this huh."

"It's not hard." said Stardust cooly, Pinkiepie got an evil look as she glanced at the clock "good, because lunch rush is in a few minutes…"

"Please, ill be fine- wait do you feel that? An earthquake?" questioned Stardust, Pinkie look to the door worriedly "no, they're early! All hooves on deck!" she said as a stampede of ponies rushed into the bakery to buy there snacks.

Outside stood the unicorn from before "well, it's a good thing i managed to get my favorite cupcake before i was hauled into that mess, if i have to be stuck in this dimension, at least there are tasty treats" he said before trotting off.

Later at home…

* * *

Stardust had slammed the door and found Silver tuning his guitar on the couch to argon nagging him to go to his room "im trying to gather my evil energy here in peace! And you! You gotta be so hard on that door?"

Star fell onto the couch across from Silver, Silver Strings looked at him crossly "he's right, we don't need that door breaking on us again."

"Yea whatever, the lunch rush was hell incarnate, it's a good thing my shift is over today" he groaned, Silver rolled his eyes "not alot of business today at the pub, though i think i found a hunter from Vanguard."

Star looked up from the couch to look at Silver directly "really?" he asked, Silver nodded "lasso, ten gallon hat, drinking habit like mine, and his name is Wyoming, id say its almost confirmed, you think king erma hired him to come here with us?"

Star thought the possibility over a bit "maybe… why else would a hunter be here… was he an earth pony?" asked Stardust, Silver nodded "no wings, and i'm pretty sure he wasn't hiding a horn under that hat of his" he stated plainly.

"Hey, you seen lightning today? He got a new job but its been near a whole day." asked Silver

Cloudsdale, on a race course…

* * *

The two streaks raced across the course several times before stopping at the finish line again, both pegasus panting "damn, tie again!" said Lightning in a half laugh "where never gonna settle this huh…"

"Well i gotta get back to town, i gotta turn in this form to the old pony or he'll have my tail" said Lightningroad, Rainbow nodded "hey we should hang out soon, you know the festival is gonna have a bunch of stuff to do, you wanna see it with me?" said Rainbow trying not to hint at the festivals real purpose.

"Sounds awesome, but shouldn't i be the one asking you out?" he said in a clearly joking manner, Rainbow was taken aback with a flushed expression, then slugged Lightning in the arm "dont be a jerk!" she laughed.

"Hey, i'll race ya back to town" lightning said, Rainbow smirked at that "your on!" and with that the two took off.


	10. The yet to be named Festival

**Before anyone asks, because I know you wont, they were supportive of the new armor because it pissed off Twilight at the moment which was all that mattered , I hope you guys like this so far and ill keep writing more... if I can hear literally anything from you all, is it good? is it bad? 300 of you read it so far so at least one of you has got to have something to say, right? anyway here is the newest chapter, hope ya like :P**

* * *

The next day the three were called in by Twilight after work, the festival was complete and ponies from all around were enjoying the festivities "were here is something the matter?"

Silvers question was answered a bit dramatically "yes, something is" the three looked at eachother then back to twilight "alright i have to fess up, i should have asked you three first but i wanted it to be a surprise, i kind of took your armor's to update them to a new color scheme and redesigned them to fit Celestia's color scheme, i really hope you guys dont mind."

There was a moment of silence between the three as Silver looked back to his brothers with a serious expression "no, it's fine, we would have needed to update them anyway" he said turning back to the Princess.

It was clear to Twilight by the expressions they whore that it wasn't fine, she would have to make it up to them later 'man, i just can't get on the right hoof with these three' she said in her head, just then Rarity rushed in in an excited manner.

"These… are my master pieces! I didn't even need meny jewels, you all must come to see!" and with that she was gone.

The four were caught off guard but soon followed, once they arrived at Rarities workshop they were confronted by a large tarp over the silhouettes of three ponies "now Twilight, i know you said to make them into the color scheme and design of Princess Celestia's guard but that simply will not do."

"What are you talking about?" asked Twilight, Rarity stopped her with a hoof "darling, they are 'your' Royal guards, you need to set yourself as your own pony, you have your own castle, so i made the design after you, not Princess Celestia."

Rarities explanation had near knocked the wind out of Twilight "the festival is today, why didn't you tell me sooner! Is there still time to change them?" Twilight was frantic, then Silver stepped forward "Rarity, I highly respect your decision and completely agree with you, can we see the armor?"

It was Rarities turn to be struck speechless, after she regained her composure she nodded shyly and pulled the tarp off the armor, the three weren't expecting what they saw, the armor was black and violet around the rear wear engraved was Twilight's cutie mark in a large segment on both sides of the flank, on both sets without the slot for a unicorn horn was a purple gemstone as well as one on the chest just below the neck of the same shape of a diamond, the boots also had purple horseshoe like engravings and the helmets allowed for one's mane to flow from the top freely.

All in all the armor had in fact impressed the three as each was inspecting the set, Twilight though didn't see it "Rarity! I asked you to make them in Celestia's image, why would you do this?" she asked in a saddened tone, Rarity answered bluntly "its for your own good, now we must get you three to the festival" she turned to the three who were changing, Stardust had already changed into his "they even feel good…"

As the the three where done getting changed into there new armor sets Silver turned to Stardust to ask him something "hey star, you think you can make us flags?" Star nodded and used his magic to materialise two large poles and at their ends dark purple banners with a lighter purple star in its center mimicking Twilights cutie mark.

"Hey star, can you make my helmet a hood?" asked lightning, Stardust once again nodded and pointed his horn at him, the magic had made the helmet widen then disperse into a fabric, its purple designs, two streaks landing at the openings for Lightnings ears, had become that much more vibrant, the gemstone that was there still was as it rested at the top of his snout by fabric that fell between his eyes.

"My my, that looks even better! Will the three of you do that?" asked Rarity, her question was answered as Silver shook his head "no, it's just easier for Lightning when he wants to fly."

The four were chatting until Twilight but in "no no NO, what might Princess celestia think?" she practically Yelled, Silver looked at her a moment "we'll tell her it was our idea, right guys" he asked, his brothers and Rarity all nodded, which was something he wasn't expecting but went with.

"Alright Rarity, you gonna show us the way to where we are being presented? I want to get this over with to enjoy the festival you know" said Lightning as they made there way to the door, Rarity stopped them.

"Wait a second, I have transportation for you three, you're a surprise to the town after all" she said as they went the other way, Twilight had already left by this point.

Later…

* * *

Princess celestia had arrived and made her way to the royal booth at the presentation stage, she had enjoyed a few festivities and ponies wanting to see her, but she was ready to see the main event, from what Twilight told her she would enjoy seeing the three new knights being announced to the town in there new armors.

To put it lightly, she was Very much excited to see what Twilight had done and so she waited as the crowds gathered, the main six and spike where already in a booth under her chatting away, all except for Twilight herself who stayed quite as she watched the stage for signs of movement behind the curtains.

"Is something the matter Twilight?" asked Celestia as she bent down to hear her better, Twilight shook her head vigorously "no, nothing is the matter" she said in a hurry with a bead of sweat running down her forehead.

"Hm, shouldn't someone present them?" asked Celestia, Rarity spoke up after this "they said they would present themselves to the people your highness."

Princess Celestia nodded and looked back to the Stage, more ponies started arriving and chatting amongst each other, in only a few more minutes the three stepped out from behind the curtains and trotted forward to the front of the stage, Lightning and Stardust held the banners on either side of Silver as he took center stage.

Ponies where looking on in wonder, some in awe at their armor and insignia wondering what this might mean, others did the same for less supportive or suspicious reasons.

Silver looked on a moment before raising a hoof to silence them and gain their attention, which they did, now all eyes where on him "you all might be wondering, who we are, why are we here what is this all about, well, i believe i can answer the majority of your questions with this."

"In light of recent events that we have been informed of, it is my understanding that the Princess Twilight Sparkle was only recently made an alicorn and to train her for a kingdom was given a castle and ownership of the town as her kingdom, am i correct in assuming this?"

The crowd all looked at eachother, then started pounding the ground in applause and chanting things like "yea! Hail Princess Twilight dude" once again Silver lifted his hoof to silence the crowd and after a moment they quieted down "well, a kingdom without order is bound to fall so in the interest of the people, myself and my brothers are here to start the new royal guard under the banner of Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Once again almost instantly ponies applauded, stomping there hooves on the ground and cheering on the Princess, Silver thought he would have to put up more of an effort then that but it seemed the ponies of ponyville where really supportive of their Princess, like they where all friends or something.

Silverstrings looked to Lightningroad a moment, he nodded a moment and stepped forward to take Silver's place as Silver did the same and took to his left side.

"Well people, we appreciate your support, support we thought we thought we would have to work for, in light of the celebration me and my brothers actually had a little demonstration ready for you all, hope you enjoy our show" he said as he opened his wings and took to the air in a single bound, his electricity surging and already gaining some ooo's from the crowd.

"Hey star! Bet you can't hit me" he taunted, Star took a few steps forward shaking his head, he pointed his horn into the air and fired off a barrage of magic homing missiles which tore there way to Lightning, Lightning pulling some amazing maneuvers started to make an outline as he himself shot at the incoming projectiles.

Once a missle popped there left some purple particles that Lightning road led into a star shape like Twilight's cutie mark, once the mark was complete Lightningroad flew through the mark and broke the sound barrier causing a giant star shaped sonic boom.

Ooo's and aah's abound as this went down and once it was finished they ended on a bow which was met by the stomping of hooves and cheers, the crowd started to head off to the festivities and the three stepped off the stage to answer a few questions from still curious ponies which where quite a few.

Princess Celestia was very much impressed at the entire spectacle and craned her head down to Twilight "you did a fine job you know, what where you so afraid of earlier?" she asked knowing exactly what Twilights worry face looked like, Twilight now flustered shook her head "no, it was nothing princess, really."

"Well I especially enjoyed the armor made for them, i assume that was your work Rarity?" said Celestia turning her attention to the aforementioned pony "well, i did have some help from Pinkie in that regard" said Rarity turning to Pinkiepie who responded with a tackle hug.

The three now free from the small crowd where on there separate ways "i'm going to go check on the ursa minor, i did promise to do that, i'll catch you two later then alright" Silver said, the two nodded as he made his way to the everfree forest, Star and Lightning looked at eachother a moment.

"Sorry bro, i told Rainbowdash i'd hang out with her during the festival, your on your own" said Lightning as he trotted off to the royal stands, Stardust looked around a moment and groaned "that's just great, now what do i do!? I guess i'm heading home for the day." he said monotone with his head hanging low as if to guilt trip someone, but nobody is around to watch him trott off in shame!

"So you did like there performance then?" asked Twilight to the princess Celestia "of course, although i had high hopes to begin with you seem to have gone beyond what even i expected." she said as Lightning had reached the royal booth.

"Thank you Princess, it took Star some effort to come up with the right spell backstage but most of the planning comes from Twilight, now i could go on but i was going to hang out with Rainbowdash and im starving."

They all turn to Rainbowdash some with looks of confusion others with a sly mischievous look, suddenly she was shoved out of the booth by rarity right in to Lightning and now Rainbowdash was a bit Flustered and her face flushed a light red which was very noticeable on her blue fur, she turned to Rarity a bit angry "hey! What's the big idea!"

"Oh don't be like that dear, we just don't want to keep your valiant knight waiting on you now do we" Lightning poked his head out from behind Rainbowdash and raised a hoof to comedically point out "technically im only the Royal guard, at least that's what we told the crowd, i mean that's what we are right but i guess we are Knights of Vanguard...no wait we were captains not… GOD DAMN IT!"

He was rambling until he came to to the point he realized he and his brothers where only captains in king Erma's military, though that went largely ignored by the six, Rainbow was flushed even more realizing what Rarity was getting at "its not like that!"

"Yes yes of course it's not,now get going you two, there is plenty to see and do now that the festivities are in full swing." she said as she started to shove them both off toward all the Festivities, Applejack looked out to them as they where going and yelled out to Lightningroad "be sure you bring her home before dark ya hear!"

"Whatever mom!" was his response as the pair had started to blend in with the crowd to enjoy the festival basically dedicated to them.


	11. Upcoming Trouble!

***sitting in my room on my computer when suddenly my door gets kicked off its hinges and a horse pokes its head in* LOOK OUT!**

 **Huh? *gets hit by the door the horse had seemingly kicked down, gets the door thrown off by the same horse***

 **Where the heel have you been? Do you have any idea how long you made the readers wait?**

 **What readers? *the horse proceeded to face palm (or hoof), proceeds to take my computer and find this chapter***

 **AH HA! And where has this been?**

 **I was gonna upload it i swear… *horse narrows its eyes***

 **Then do it…**

 **Okay okay sheesh… im still pretty sure nobody is actually reading... its not even that long *mumbles as he uploads***

* * *

Silver had traveled a bit until he made contact with the path of destroyed trees that the ursa had caused when it dashed to the safety of the cave it now slept in.

He made his way to the opening in the earth and went in, the shimmering body of the ursa minor made its presence very noticeable and it grey slightly brighter with the breaths it took as it slept, Silver trotted to its side a sat beside it while he unstrapped his guitar and played a slow toon.

"Hey there, what's it been a week? I would have come by sooner but i got distracted by… stuff" said Silver to the sleeping ursa, it didn't respond.

"Well me and my brothers have been busy with new jobs, im not sure what the Princesses financial situation is but i have a feeling she isn't going to be our source of pay… of any sort." he said in a slightly lower tone.

"Twilight has been trying to make friends with us and failing miserably, i don't know what she gets out of it but she seems real insistent, Im sure she is going to be pushing that in the coming days and i can't speak for my brothers but i'm not really looking forward to it."

The ursa minor let out a yawn in its sleep and Silverstrings continued "yea, i also met some new and old faces in todays festival, like what i'm sure is a hunter from my homeland, i don't know what he is doing here but there is a slim chance it is anything good."

Silver's face darkened a bit "but someone i did recognise was… him, i know i saw him in the crowd during the performance but just as quickly as i saw him, he was gone, *tsk* he must have noticed me looking at him but chances are that if he is hanging around something will happen."

" , whenever he showed up in Vanguard something crazy happened, the last time nearly killed us, so even if Stardust doesn't remember, im going to do everything in my power to make sure the Starfall incident doesn't happen again."

The ursa minor rolled to its side as Silver kept talking "speaking of crazy, i get the feeling im being watched, this dragongoat thing had us kill your mother some time ago and since then i've seen him catching glances at us, i hope he doesn't have Theta's spite, though i doubt Discord is as dangerous as that homunculus freak, he does still have some real strange magic…"

Silver looked at the ursa a moment then sighed with a small smile, he pet his over sized head and laid back on it to relax…

' _Somewhere else_ '

* * *

Stardust had made it home, opened the door and flopped onto the couch, the flaming eye turned its attention to him as he did so "you look like shit" it commented looking over the new armor he wore.

"Ya well, having your prized set of armor reset and wiped clean of its memories and made to start all over, it was the only thing to remember Vanguard by" said Stardust in exasperation, Argon had also let out a sigh " oh you for sure don't have anything else to remember Vanguard by in this house filled with artifacts and treasures from there, including the house itself! Dumbass!"

Star paid little attention to the glowing orb on the table for awhile until he turned to it with a question "I think maybe Silver forgot i can read his mind at any point I want, do you have anything on Doctor Whooves and Wyoming?"

"Give me a moment, alright" said the glowing globe, after some time it responded "ok, i've got meh news and really shitty news, which one first?"

"Give me the meh" answered Stardust still on his back on the couch.

"Well there isn't anything on the magic network about Doctor Whooves, it's pretty weird it's like whoever it is doesn't exist, but i'm sure that won't come back to bite any of you in the tail."

Star considered this a moment then shrugged "alright, the really shitty news?"

"That Wyoming pony, yea he is a wanted mercenary from Vanguard"

"Shit"

"He is also an elemental, known as Wyoming the earth breaker"

"SHIT!"

"And it says here that he is ranked a four star threat by the Vanguard Generals, which means your going to have a really shitty time with him"

"... alright that was pretty shitty news" by this point Star was on his hooves and pacing around the table "we need to figure out what Wyoming is after, do you happen to know who he is working for?"

Argon paused a moment "alright, even shittier knews, its Bane of Lord Erma, please protect me Star sama" said Argon in a near laugh but Star wasn't laughing.

"Bloody, fucking, hell…"

' _Meanwhile_ '

* * *

Lightning and Rainbowdash had enjoyed much food and fun in the festival, as the sky began to get dark Lightning had seen to it that Rainbow got home safely.

As both pegasus landed on the cloud home Rainbowdash turned back to Lightningroad to speak "you know you didn't have to fly me home right" she said in a comical tone.

"I'm pretty sure Applejack would have had my tail if I didn't, that was pretty fun" said Lightningroad earning a chuckle from Rainbow "yea it was fun huh, im still gonna kick your butt, though… we should go out again sometime" said Rainbow.

"Your the boss" said Lighting with a goofy expression before laughing along with her "don't do that you jerk!" said Rainbow slugging him on the shoulder before retreating to her house for the night as Lighting took off.

"Fun interactions around here… man i kinda wish she wasn't my boss" sighed Lightning as he took off, feeling only spite for his feelings.

 **I'm back! sorry for taking so long, I assure you I am gonna try to be more consistent... we all know that isn't gonna work, but ima try! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Lets try this again

**HEY! ITS ME, YOU KNOW THE GUY WHO MADE THIS ABOMINATION, LOOKED BACK ON THIS RECENTLY AND SAID "YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW IT."**

 **IT'S DEFINITELY NOT BECAUSE IM BEING KEPT IN A DAMP DUNGEON BEING TORCHERED UNTIL I BROKE DOWN AND GAVE IN TO WRITING THIS, GOD NO, I LOOKED BACK TO THIS AND AND THOUGHT I COULD GIVE IT ANOTHER GO, MAYBE SLOW THE FUCK DOWN BECAUSE I COULD HAVE EXPLAINED THINGS WAY BETTER, BESIDE THE FACT THESE OCS ARE A DIRECT SEQUEL TO A STORY I KEPT IN JOURNALS THAT'S FULL OF ALL ABOUT THE MOST BASIC SHIT EVER BUT REFUSED TO USE ANY OF THE MAIN CAST AND DO MY OWN THING BECAUSE I WAS EDGY THAT WAY.**

 **ALL THAT ASIDE IMA BE TRYING AGAIN, NOT MAKING MENTIONS TO THINGS YOU ALL KNOW NOTHING ABOUT, AND STARTING A BRAND FUCKING NEW, IN A MUCH MORE ORGANIZED WAY THAT IS ACTUALLY UNDERSTANDABLE…At least I hope it will be, why am I writing about a show for children again?**


End file.
